


Por el culo no...

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: El comandante escuchó que Danny susurraba su nombre mientras se retorcía un poco, preguntándose que estaba soñando su amigo para decir su nombre en sueños."Mmmmm.... Steve" ciertamente el Seal no sabía si despertar a su amigo o no, así que decidió despertarlo por si era una pesadilla."Danno..." dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo al rubio un poco."No.. no... por el culo no..."





	1. Chapter 1

Danny estaba muy cansado, y aprovecho que nadie estaba en el cuartel para acostarse un rato en el sofá de Steve, porque era muy cómodo, así que sacando una cobija se acostó quedándose dormido inmediatamente.

Cuando Steve llegó a la sede, esperaba ver a su compañero trabajando en el papeleo, sin embargo el no puedo verlo y se preocupó.

Decíde llamarle para averiguar donde está, y se extraña al escuchar el sonido al interior de su oficina, se acercó y vío a su amigo dormido en su sillón, colgó el teléfono y se sentó para observar al rubio dormir.

Mientras el detective dormía, Steve se puso a realizar el papeleo para pasar el tiempo, no quería despertar a su compañero porque realmente necesitaba descansar, a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo de todos ellos el moreno se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no podía dormir y llevaba varios días estresado, por lo tanto le iba a permitir descansar tanto como pudiera.

Después de algunas horas el rubio comenzó a retorcerse un poco en su sueño, Steve se acercó para verificar a su amigo.

"Steve..."

El comandante escuchó que Danny susurraba su nombre mientras se retorcía un poco, preguntándose que estaba soñando su amigo para decir su nombre en sueños.

"Mmmmm.... Steve" ciertamente el Seal no sabía si despertar a su amigo o no, así que decidió despertarlo por si era una pesadilla.

"Danno..." dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo al rubio un poco.

"No.. no... por el culo no..."

"¿Que....?" Steve estaba desconcertado por lo que su amigo decía así que lo sacudió más fuerte para lograr despertarlo "DANNO despierta vamos"

"Por el culo no... por el culo... aahhh" Danny se despertó sobresaltado.

"¿Danno?"

"¿Que.....?"

"¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"Umm...." Danny se sonrojó al recordar cual era su sueño. "Umm yo... ¿qué?"

"¿Qué soñaste?"

"Umm... con una moto..." Contesto el rubio con inseguridad.

"¿Una moto?"

"Um.. si.. una moto"

"Aja, y yo puedo volar"

"Yo... iré al baño"

Danny se levantó rápidamente y huyó al baño con el rostro todo sonrojado, cuando llegó a los sanitarios se lavó su cara y trato de pensar en algo que le ayudara a bajar la erección que tenía.

Debió suponer que su pareja lo seguiría hasta el baño, porque segundos después la puerta se abrio, dejando a Danny como un ciervo atrapado.

"Hey Danno, tranquilo amigo, solo quiero ayudarte"

"¿Ayudarme?" Dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz pues su compañero lo pegó a la pared aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

"Si.... ¿sabes... ?cuando estabas dormido susurraste mi nombre"

"¿L-lo hice?"

"Si Daniel, por lo tanto no creo que estuvieras soñando con una moto"

"¿Q-qué te hace d-decir eso?"

"Porque... justamente después dijiste: por el culo no" dijo Steve en un susurro, llevando su mano hacía la entrepierna del rubio. "Y cuando te levantaste del sofá, pude notar un pequeño bulto en tus pantalones"

"Nnngggg...."

Steve con una mano comenzó a acariciar a su compañero, mientras que con la otra la metía debajo de la camiseta del rubio dirigiendo sus dedos hacía los pezones rosados y apretándolos un poco.

"Ahh... Steve..."

"Dime Danno, ¿qué es lo que no querías por tu culo?"

"Y-yo... nnnggg...."

"Dime tu sueño.."

Steve abrió y bajo los pantalones del rubio y masajeaba el miembro de su amigo, luego bajo la otra mano al trasero, lo apretó y llevó sus dedos a la entrada del más bajo, presionando ligeramente.

"STEVE!!! Ahh..."

"¿Acaso yo estaba chupando tu entrada?¿o te follaba con mi gran polla?"

"Ahh!! Si... Steve todo eso...."

Steve chupo el cuello de Danny, dejándole una gran marca purpura, estaba tan excitado al descubrir el dominio que tenía sobre su compañero.

"¿Dime porque decías que en el culo no?"

"Y-yo s-soy nnggg... vi-virgen"

"No te preocupes amigo... yo cuidaré muy bien de tu culo esta noche" 

"Nnggg.. Steve... v-voy a... AAHHH!!!"

Danny no pudo terminar de hablar porque su orgasmo lo golpeo fuertemente, corriéndose en la mano de Steve, solo se quedó de pie porque estaba apoyado en la pared y Steve lo sostenía, Danny se sonrojó al sentir los dedos de Steve en su entrada y su mano sosteniendo su polla flácida.

"Umm..."

"Te amo tanto Danno"

"Y-yo también te amo"

Danny abrazó a su mejor amigo, ocultando su rostro tímidamente en el cuello del moreno, poco a poco Steve correspondió el abrazo.

"Eres lindo todo sonrojado Danno"

"N-no es verdad"

"Si lo eres" el moreno solo sintió un golpe en su brazo y se rio. "Vamos.. volvamos a trabajar"

"Si, esta bien"

Danny se acomodó su ropa, se lavaron las manos y salieron del baño para irse a sus correspondientes oficinas, pero antes de que Danny pudiera entrar a la suya, Steve lo jaló y le susurro..

"Recuerda que esta noche tu culo me pertenece nena"

"STEVE"

"Te amo cariño" el comandante salió corriendo hacía su oficina.

"Idiota" el rubio entro y se sentó a su escritorio con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y feliz porque su mejor amigo también lo amaba...


	2. Duro

Danny estaba un poco ansioso, desde que Steve lo masturbo en el baño. Nunca pensó que su amigo le fuera a corresponder sus sentimientos, pero ahora sabe que si es querido. 

Espera con entusiasmo el final del día, para poder ir a casa de su amigo para por fin perder su virginidad. Desde que lo agarro posesiva mente y le susurro que hoy haría suyo su trasero, ha estado duro en su oficina.

Estaba muy agradecido de que no hubo casos el día de hoy, porque la carpa en sus pantalones era muy notoria y no despistaba que se encontraba encendido.

Al finalizar su trabajo, vio como Steve se acercaba a su oficina y entraba hasta sentarse en su sillón, haciéndole una seña para que se levantara y lo acompañara en donde se encontraba sentado.

"Vamos Danno, esta noche tenemos planes"

"Steve..." dijo tímidamente.

"Vamos, que yo te cuido cariño"

Se sonrieron y se levantaron para ir al cámaro y partir a casa de Steve. En el camino el moreno no dejaba de acariciar la entrepierna del rubio, haciéndolo soltar pequeños gemidos.

"Ah... Steve..."

"Hemos llegado cariño, vamos"

Entraron a la casa de Steve y subieron las escaleras rápidamente, el moreno los desvistió a los dos y comenzó a besar y acariciar el cuerpo del rubio, amando cada sonido que el más bajo hacía.

Steve pellizco los pezones de Danny hasta que estuvieron rosados, luego lo puso boca abajo separando sus nalgas para dejar expuesta la rosada entrada. Poco a poco llevo su boca al agujero del rubio y comenzó a chupar, morder y lamer a su antojo hasta penetrarlo un poco con su lengua. 

Se separo y agarro el lubricante para preparar a su amigo, no quería lastimarlo en su primera vez. 

"Nnggg... St-steve" jadeo cuando sintió los largos dedos en su interior.

"Shhh... relajate..." siguió metiendo los dedos hasta estuvo abierto y dispuesto ese agujero para recibir una gran polla como la de Steve "Danno, relajate"

"Oouuuh... " exclamo Danny al sentir la punta del pene de Steve entrando a su interior, al principio se tenso pero su compañero fue lento y agradable con el "oh Dios.... S-steve... eres... gra-grande.. " Jadeo el rubio.

Steve sonrió orgullosamente "solo para ti Danno, esto es solo para ti"

"Mu-muévete..."

"Con gusto amor"

Steve comenzó con un ritmo lento, esperando que Danny se acostumbre a la sensación de invasión en su culo. 

"M-más... d-duro.." tartamudeo Danny.

Sonrió traviesa mente "luego... ni te ... quejes....." le agarro las caderas al rubio y aumento la velocidad, sacandole gritos de placer al más bajo. 

Steve no tubo misericordia y embistió fuertemente a su pareja a tal grado que Danny se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama para no caerse.

"Ah.. ah... ah..." Danny no para de jadear y gemir "nnnngggff..... STEVEEE!!!" grito cuando llego su orgasmo.

Steve siguió moviéndose hasta sentir como las paredes internas de Danny lo apretaban y lo llevaban a la liberación gritando el nombre de Danny.

Se quedaron abrazados, Steve arriba de Danny conservando su pene en el agujero de su amigo.

"Danno ¿estas bien?" Pregunto después de diez minutos de silencio.

"S-si.... creo que me rompiste bebe"comento somnoliento.

"Lo disfrutaste y tomaste tan bien"

"Mmhhhhmm.... la próxima ronda.... yo voy arriba"

"Claro Danno" Steve saco lentamente su polla del culo de Danny esuchandolo sisear al movimiento.

"Iiiuuuugggh" murmuro Danny al sentir el semen salir y desliarse entre sus piernas.

"¿que es?" Pregunta Steve llevando su mano a la entrada de su compañero y jugando con ella mientras siente como sale su semilla.

"Más te vale que me limpies de toda esta esperma que pusiste en mi"

"Pero eres tu quien esta haciendo este desorden" la única respuesta de Danny fue un débil golpe en su pecho mientras se dormía. Steve solo sonrió y embarro su esperma en las nalgas de su compañero.


End file.
